The following disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus to create a code storing various kinds of information, and to a code creating system.
There is conventionally known a technique of storing various kinds of information, such as a uniform resource locator (URL), into a code, and printing an image including the code on a printing medium such as a label. For example, there is known a configuration in which a short URL associated with a URL of a website and shorter than the URL of the website is created based on the URL of the website to create a QR code (registered trademark) storing the short URL.